


Le Mot Clé

by stillwaterseas (phoenixflight)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, seriously this fic is funny and light hearted dont let the piss scare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/stillwaterseas
Summary: Damen asks for something new in bed. Laurent is overconfident in his translation.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Le Mot Clé

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Nini wanted more linguistic miscommunication and Joss wanted more watersports and here we are. This started as a discord storytime, so thanks to the whole fam as usual.   
> Thanks to Nini for the quick beta and holding my hand about the tenses, all remaining mistakes are my own.

Laurent and Damen are tangled in sun-warmed sheets, a rare lazy morning together. Laurent traces his fingers idly down Damen’s arm, and Damen hums contentedly, still mostly asleep. Without opening his eyes, he hooks an arm over Laurent’s hip and drags him close. His chest is broad and warm, slightly sticky with the sweat of a warm morning. His thick, sleep-hard cock rubs against Laurent’s thighs. Damen hums again, deeper this time, and more meaningfully. 

“Are you going to do something with that?” Laurent asks, wriggling against him a little. 

Damen’s lips brush against Laurent’s shoulder. “Mm. I was thinking.”

“Of?” 

Laurent feels Damen coming more fully awake, kissing him again and rutting against his hip. “Thinking of you. What we could do this morning.” 

“I noticed,” Laurent laughs, rubbing back deliberately against him. “Why, is there something different you want to try?” 

“There is something. Have you heard of it?” Damen says a word in Akielon. 

It was crude slang for climax, a word Laurent had heard in the filthiest tavern songs and soldier’s jokes. As far as he could tell, it translated roughly to release or unleash. 

“I’m familiar with it.” 

Damen rolls on his side, propping his head on his hand. “What do you think of it?"

Laurent raises his eyebrows. "Have you ever known me to be uncomfortable with obscenity?"

Laughing, Damen says, "No, I should have known better." He ducks his head closer to Laurent’s and says in an intimate whisper, “I want to release all over your cock while you come."

It’s hardly a shocking suggestion, nothing they haven't done before, but Laurent smiles indulgently. Akielons and their strange modesties about sex. Laurent is the one who uses filthy talk in bed but if Damen wants to try, he’s more than happy. “Well? Go on, then,” he says, laying back. Instead of touching him though, Damen throws back the covers and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Laurent asks. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Damen wiggles his eyebrows and picks up the pitcher of water and two cups from the side table. Bringing them back to the bed, he pours water for both of them. It's an unusual gesture from him; Damen isn’t usually squeamish about the taste of sleep in their mouths, but the summer morning is already growing warm, and Laurent is thirsty. Damen grins at him like a kid while he drinks the water, and downs his own also in two big gulps. 

He's in an odd playful mood, and Laurent likes it. Once they've set the cups aside, empty, Damen takes his time kissing Laurent's neck and rubbing his nipples until Laurent is panting. This is also unusual for this time of morning, when they are usually pressed to urgency by the demands of the day and Damen’s morning erection, although Damen loves to torture Laurent slowly with pleasure at night. This morning however he is playful and unhurried, and Laurent feels cracked open before Damen even gets his fingers in him. 

Eventually Damen gets Laurent on his hands and knees and slides into him. It’s faster than Laurent expected, given how much Damen teased him, and Laurent gasps, clutching at the sheets. The pressure of Damen’s cock inside him is exquisite. 

Damen’s whispering in his ear, telling Laurent how good it feels, how much Damen wants it, how close he is. Laurent is the one who talks in bed, usually, and the litany of words in Damen’s low, fucked-out voice makes Laurent’s cock leak and throb. 

Damen fucks him deep enough that Laurent can barely breathe, so deep that Laurent’s ass presses against his belly on every thrust. “Ah, I have to go so badly, it feels so good fucking you like this.” 

Laurent barely hears, distracted by the building heat knotted in his stomach. He’s getting close and Damen knows him well enough to recognize the tightening of his body. "Not yet," he begs Laurent. "Don't come yet. I want you to come while I'm releasing all over you."

"Hurry up then," Laurent grunts, squeezing at the base of his cock. Sweat is slicking down his back, making Damen’s hands on his hips slip. 

“I’m leaking, fuck, Laurent. It’s gonna come out.” Damen sounded wrecked, wild. 

"Do it," Laurent moans, on edge himself. 

Damen pulls out abruptly and Laurent clenches down around nothing, hands curling in the pillow, cock aching. Laurent hears a hissing sound and then feels a hot splash of liquid against his taint.

Damen groans like he's dying, and Laurent jerks forward, eyes flying open. Damen is pissing all over his ass and balls, it's dripping down his thighs and soaking the sheets under his knees. Laurent's cock jumps. It's just the shock, and he was so close before. 

He opens his mouth to object, to say  _ something _ but he can't find the words. "Why are you pissing on me?" seems ridiculous. The hot stream tickles a little on his open, swollen hole. His heartbeat is echoing in his ears. 

"Come for me, come on Laurent," Damen groans, and he presses two fingers roughly inside Laurent, fingering him unerringly.

Laurent gasps and clenches down around Damen's fingers, and Damen lurches closer to him and presses the head of his cock up against Laurent's balls, so piss runs down his shaft and teases at the sensitive tip before dripping off onto the mattress. It's just the kind of delicate touch Laurent likes and Damen is finger-fucking him mercilessly in exactly the right spot.

Shocked and affronted, Laurent comes, spilling into the mess of the sheets.

Damen has finished pissing, and Laurent can hear him jerking off with a slick, wet sound because everything is wet, because Damen was just  _ pissing _ on him.

Laurent lies in the soaked sheets, limp from his orgasm, skin tingling against the warm, wet fabric, while Damen comes with a choked sound. Laurent is already so drenched he can't even feel the drops landing on him. 

Damen flops down beside him, out of the wet spot. Laurent twists his head to look at him.

Damen is grinning enormously.

"That was fun," Damen says.

Laurent blinks at him and drags himself out of bed.

"The sheets need to be changed," he says.

"It's okay," Damen says, still grinning. "The servants will do it later. This part is dry."

Laurent wipes himself down with the cloth from the pitcher, like he always does after sex. It's more necessary than usual right now. The familiar routine is soothing. 

"Clean yourself up," Laurent says when he’s finished, throwing the damp towel at Damen. 

Damen's smile is starting to fade. "Didn't you like it?"

"Did I like being unexpectedly pissed on?"

"Unexpectedly?" Damen's brow furrowed. "But you said you wanted to try it."

“No, I didn’t.” 

“I asked you about releasing! You said you knew what I meant!”

“Well I’ve heard people use it. I thought it meant coming, they always talk about it like that. Of course we were going to be coming, why else would we be having sex?” 

Damen blinks, and grimaces. “... it doesn’t mean coming. It means pissing. But like... pissing in an erotic way.” 

Laurent presses a hand against his face. “ _ Why _ does your language have a special word for that?”

Damen gestures around at the wrecked sheets sort of helplessly. "Because it's fun?" his shoulders sag. "You didn't like it. You didn't even know what was happening. I’m so sorry Laurent." 

He’s growing visibly distressed. Laurent sighs and goes over to perch next to him on the clean side of the bed. "It just surprised me, is all."

"Sorry," Damen mumbles again, tucking his face against Laurent's hip. Laurent rests a hand in his springy curls.

"Don't be sorry," Laurent says. "I didn't...  _ not _ like it."

Damen is still giving him a remorseful look. Laurent takes a breath. Damen  _ did _ make him drink all that water before they started fucking. His limbs are still comfortably loose from the kind of climax that leaves a person trembling, except for the notable pressure in his bladder. He’s been aware for a long time that being full in that way intensified the sensation of getting fucked, but he’s never considered taking the association to its natural conclusion. Laurent is not used to being one step behind. Akielons, it appears, have been more sexually exploratory in this one thing, at least. He runs his fingers through Damen’s hair again and says deliberately, "I just don't think it's fair that you should have all the fun. Kings are equal to one another, right?"

Damen cheers up at the prospect of being pissed on. “Do you want to try?” 

Biting his lip, Laurent nods. Damen beams, and rolls them over on the bed, so that Laurent is sitting on top of him. The movement makes Laurent’s need more acute. 

He finds that he likes straddling Damen with Damen all grinning and happy under him. They've already wrecked the bed so there's no reason to feel guilty about it. And this is the kind of boldly disreputable and shocking thing that Laurent takes pleasure in, generally. 

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax enough that a little bit of piss squirts out. "Yes," Damen sighs, "please." 

With a little huff of air, Laurent lets go fully. It feels powerful aiming his soft cock up Damen's broad chest, this enormous man just lying there and taking it as Laurent empties himself all over him, liquid puddling on the sheets under Damen's back before it soaks in. Laurent aims his stream down at Damen's cock which is starting to thicken again, pissing hard right under the head and Damen moans, shuddering. Laurent finds himself panting, growing aroused again as well. Pale liquid beads and gleams exquisitely on Damen’s brown skin. 

Damen reaches down and strokes himself, Laurent's piss streaming over his knuckles. The slick, visceral sound makes Laurent's cock twitch, thickening, a few final drops dripping from the tip. Panting, Laurent looks down at his husband. His hips are bucking under Laurent, the muscles in his abdomen tightening visibly. Laurent hasn't seen him ready to come twice so fast since the night with a length of rope and candle wax. It’s astonishing, heady. Laurent grips his own cock as his husband climaxes, feeling the sympathetic echo in his own body, blood rushing hot. He comes with a groan across Damen’s streaked, glistening chest. 

The bed is now thoroughly wrecked, but the sun is getting high in any case. The duties of kingship can wait no longer, so they rise and dress. Laurent eyes the bed. "We've certainly given the servants something to gossip about." 

"We're in Ios," Damen says, smiling. "No one will think less of us for it." 

Rolling his eyes Laurent says, "Yes, the country with the language for erotic pissing." 

Damen laughs. "So what did you think?" 

"I think I will have to take more care with my translation in the future." Laurent tightens the laces at his throat. "It could have been worse. It could have been in council." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Follow me on tumblr [@seas-of-ios](https://seas-of-ios.tumblr.com/)


End file.
